The Great War
by wetdog8040
Summary: It's got the clones from Star Wars and the Covenant from Halo. What more could you want? R&R!
1. Prologue and Character Introdution

**The Great War**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

The rein of the Emperor is over… A new era shall begin…

After the clones were defeated under the Emperor's control they decided to start over on their own terms. When the Death Star was destroyed most of the clones died. (They were called storm troopers then) But the ones that did survive started a new civilization. Shortly before the Death Star was destroyed the clone factory started producing female clones. Not to mention they started making the clones look different from each other. So when the clones escaped from the burning Death Star they took refuge on a nearby planet. There they reproduced (we all know how…) and started a civilization of clones. The greatest thing was that everyone was perfect. Nobody had any flaws such as being blind or being deaf. (No offense meant to any readers) As they advanced through their research and such they learned how to travel through space and time. One day the Government of Technology decided to send some troops through time. The only problem was that the Civil Defenses Marines (CDM for short) didn't want to send in their troops. In the end the Government won and the CDM was forced to send in troops. Sow now it was time to decide who…

Unit 616--- One of the CDM's most trusted troops. He is more commonly known to his family and friends as Nathan. His squad members all call him Fireclaw.

Unit 529--- Fireclaw's squad member. His nickname is Tank. He specializes in explosives. Team's Demolitions Expert

Unit 314--- Fireclaw's squad member. His nickname is Shadow. He specializes in close ranged combat because usually no one sees him until they're laying on the ground dead. Team's Assailant

Unit 417--- Fireclaw's squad member. His nickname is Bullseye. He specializes in secret operations. Team's Sniper

Unit 941--- Fireclaw's squad member. His nickname is Proto. He specializes in hacking and decoding. Team's Hacker


	2. The Choice

---Please Submit reviews! When I get a lot of reviews I will write the next chapter!

Chapter 1 The Choice

_A few days after the decision to send the troops through time and space was made, a meeting of all the troops was made..._

Commander Johnson stood atop the stage and watched, as all the troops gathered around. It was kind of sad to think that some of these people might never be seen again in a few days. Not to mention himself. He had been assigned to pick out who would come with him on this mission. Since no one else in the voting squad liked him they voted for him to go.

"Hello! Nice to see you here today!" Said Johnson.

"As you might already know, the Government of Technology has given the order for us to choose some troops to send through space and time!"

The crowd started to murmur...

"Yes, I know that you don't want to go! So I have created a lottery! To choose who shall be accompanying me on this mission!"

This raised even more suspicion in the crowd...

Commander Johnson turned around and looked at the giant monitor in front of him. He had entered every soldiers I.D. number into the system. He would then have the computer Randomly select 17 I.D. numbers. Those who had the I.D. numbers that matched the ones on the screen would be the ones to accompany him on the mission. The 17 people (18 including him) would be divided into groups of 6 and be sent out in teams.

"The computer will now choose the 5 people that will be on my squad..."

He turned around and hit the enter button on the control panel off to the side.

Johnson stepped off to the side so that he was out of the way.

The troops stared at the screen that started to display numbers. The numbers that popped up onto the screen were...

616...

529...

314...

417...

and 941.


	3. Debriefing

---Please submit reviews! Remember constructive criticism is always welcome!

Debriefing

The soldiers stood there as the rest of the numbers appeared on the screen. Some of the soldiers that were picked started cursing under their breaths. The others just stood there like a bunch of idiots.

"There ya have it!" Said Commander Johnson.

"Those of you that weren't picked... good bye."

The soldiers walked away leaving only those that were picked.

"Listen up soldiers! I don't want to here your complaints or that you think there's a mistake! I just want you to follow orders so we can get this over wit-"

"Sir?"

"WHAT!"

"Is there any way that we are going to be able to get back?"

"Well, Unit 513, you won't be coming back unless you SHUTUP!"

"Sorry sir..."

"As I was saying..."

The commander turned around to look at the monitor. He tapped another button on the keyboard and a map of their solar system popped up.

"As you can see here this is our solar system. When we take off we will dock with our outer defense ship. We will then open a "warp hole". From there we will arrive in this solar system.

He tapped a few buttons on the keyboard again and a new system popped up. The soldiers looked at the screen with amazement. What they saw shocked them very much. It was a A bunch of ring shaped things that looked like they had atmosphere on the inside and metal on the outside. What they saw was Halo...


End file.
